Insanity
by AnimeKitten47
Summary: RANDOMNESS AND INSANITY RULE HERE. CURSING IS ABUNDANT, UNICORNS AND PIGGEHZ ARE TOO. Rated T for language. BAD WRITING ON PURPOSE FIC! NO UNSIGNED FLAMES! WARNING: LOTS OF CURSING! Disclaimer because I am lazy: I ONLY OWN MY OCs! AND MAYBE A COMPUTER! SO DON'T SUE ME!
1. Random Rainbow Unicorns Of Evident Doom

Lilystar wanted this, so here you go.

Blossomkit has married LikeABosskit, a fact that has been forgotten.

SO REMEMBER!

Blueshit wAs all like,"RANDOMRAINBOWUNICORNZOFEVIDE NTDOOOOOOM!"

And then the rainbow unicorns of evident doom {RUOED} attacked. Blossomkit posted this on Facecat.

.com

{YOU} [ insert name here ]

Blossomkit

OMGOMGOMG DE RAINBOWUNICORNZOFEVIDENTDOOM RATTACKING

Firestar, Sandstorm, LollyBringerOfDoom, and 999999999999999999999 others like this. [Like]

Blossomkit

SEND INTHEARMY WE'RE ALLGONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

LollyBringerOfDoom, PopcornTheCat, Barney'sArmy, and 36523252771690 others like this. [Like]

Firestar

OMGTHEUNICORNSRATTACKING4REA LZ

Everybody except you likes this. [Like]

sdjhfhsdvfadfjrgsrfhjadshfkc adkj;lgvkjs

THE END OF CHAPPIE DUN DUM DUH.


	2. Lolly's Giant Flying Green Piggehs

PIGGEHZ. ;3

Fiahstarr (Firestar) was dancing GANGNAM STYLEZ when a giant green cloud shaped like piggeh flew towards him. "HOLIAH SHIZ MODAH FUCKAH!" he screamed. Then kits with GIGANTO metal baseball batz started whacking him for not cursing right. And they could flyz.

"IT'S HOLY SHIT MOTHER FUCKER!" they yowled. _AN . THEY ARE CRAZIEHZ!~! #$#%^#^( *^& ^&^% $#%!_

_ .com_

_{You} [blah blah blah]_

Firestar

HOLIAH SHIZ GIANT GREEN FLHYIN PIGGEH ATTACK!

Willowfern, Sandstorm, Blossomkit, and 23871338752471 others like this. [Like]

LollyBringerOfDoom

Yesh... Fly my piggehz, and bring me some catnip! It is delightful stuff!

YellowfangDaEeeeevil, Kittehstarr, Momba, and 23456676787675901923 others like this. [Like]

KitsWithGiantMetalBaseballBa ts

LEARN TO CURSE RIGHT, FIRESTAR!

Capzstar, MotherFucker, CursingIsAwesome, and 0826536342121 others like this. [Like]

Them Piggehz then ate Firestar.\

Firestar

Changing location from Leader's Den in ThunderClan Camp to Inside Giant Green Flying Piggeh.

Everybody but you and Firestar's Famliy likes this [Like]

I don't own warriors.


	3. Chatroom Of Really Stupid Names

KITTEHS OF DOOM AND JUSTICE.

JUST KITTENING YOU, JUST DOOM. NOT JUSTICE.

POW POW POW.

TEAM OF STUPID NAMES CHATROOM

TIGGYSHIT Screams, " WHERE THE FUCK IS MY iPAD YOU FUCKING WAITER "

FIAHSTARR Replies, " Yeah, this is a chatroom Tigerstar. Not a fucking restaurant. Besides, you already told us you are typing on your iPad. "

TIGGYSHIT Sighs, " ohhhhhhh, yeahhhhhh... -_-' "

GAYSTRIPPER Says, " dancing is fun! "

IndigoMontoya Yells, " WHERE IS THE FUCKING SIX FINGERED MAN?!"

End Chatroom

DRAMATIC QUESTIONS PERSON SEZ, "Does anyone know what the author is referencing? Will anyone figure out why Tigerstar thought he ordered an iPad at a restaurant? Why am I asking these questions? How much am I paid?" *the DQP disintegrates*

Wow, that was weird.

Bashing KITTEHZ! No seriously! *starts bashing random cats on the head with a guitar*

So much fun!

_ guitarparty_

_GUITARPARTY'S FACECAT PAGE_

_GUITARPARTY_

OMCHEEZE ZA NAZIS ARE COMING FOR ME

No one likes this [Like]

Sandstorm

... what's a Nazi?...

Firestar, Graystripe, and 13 others like this [Like]

done!

No LawlClanners! Go away, you evilies!

Free imaginary cookies to anyone who got my reference and can tell me which movie!


	4. Go Away, Anonymous Flamers

Dear very annoying troll guests, Lolly is coming for you. Everyone who reads LILYSTAR'S stories knows what that means. AND I WARNED IN THE SUMMARY ABOUT SWEARING! IT SAYS THAT CURSING IS ABUNDANT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE BAD WRITING!

jANE: Girl off Twilight; Part of this huge vampire clan thingy and is sadistic. Enjoys giving pain to others. And is very evil.

kittykatwarrior: you are a very sad sad writer shame on you. Reply: You are sad.** YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ACCOUNT, OR HAVE WRITTEN ANY STORIES! SHAME ON YOU!** THIS IS A BAD WRITING FIC! WILL PUT THAT IN SUMMARY!

Guest: shame shame shame on YOU YOU IDIOT HEAD. learn to write GOOD books. REPLY: SHAME ON YOU! Don't like, don't flame! Just go away and do not flame unless this is **Tara Gillesbie-bad** and** I MUST DELETE THIS FIC BECAUSE IT IS SO BAD! HAVE YOU EVER READ****_ MY IMMORTAL_****!?**

****Guest: shame shame shame. Little kids are on here and you swear! shame shame shame. REPLY: SHAME ON YOU! My little sis who's **_FIVE_** _SWEARS_! **DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! LITTLE KIDS SHOULDN'T BE ON THIS ANYWAY! GO AWAY LITTLE KIDS UNDER 10!**

**Once apon a time a girl named jANE vOLTURI woke up. She ate food. She played on Facecat. She blew up kittykatwarrior(who is shamed for not having an account and flaming someone) Guest, and Guest. Then she played with Blossomkit. Then she died. Wah for her.**

**NOW I AM GOING TO DELETE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	5. Rainbowkit And The Spiders

Rainbowkit randomly walked by a bush. Blossomkit popped out, and yowled, "TRICK!" Then she threw spiders on Rainbowkit, who blew Blossomkit up with the Lilystar thing. POW POW POW !

FACECAT!

_ .com-no I don't care that doesn't show up_

RAINBOWKIT

OMG BLOSSOMKIT THREW SPIDERS ON ME CALL THE POLICE

Firestar and1234567890134560987 others like this. [Like]

Blossomkit

Throwing spiders is fun!

LollyBringerOfDoom likes this. [Like]

MWAHAHAHA! SHORT CHAPPIE ISH SHORT


	6. Yes, No, And Maybe

**Fixed the chatroom format in chappie #4. SIR PHINEAS, I will not accept Berrykit until you resend her in a PM. Thanks Lifequasher, I forgot script format was not allowed. If you don't think its funny, why should I care? I'm writing this for all the people who think its funny.**

**I will not be updating ATSF for awhile, only this story. **

**What's a trollfic?**

Blossomkit wondered if she was fat. So, she consulted Gongle.

Search {am i fat}

www. we-don't-know .com

We don't know.

www. wedontcare .com

We don't care. At all.

www. facecat .com

Share stuff with your friends, NOWZ!

So, she asked her friends.

"Am I fat?"

"...I don't know you."

THEN SHE ASKED A DIFFERENT PERSON. DUN DUM DUH.

"Am I fat?"

"NO. Now leave me alone."

And she was an idiot, so she asked yet another person.

"Am I fat?"

"YES NO MAYBE."

And so, she never found out if she was fat.

**First account-owning person to review how many ****_so_****s there were gets an imaginary cookie. Has anyone seen the Princess Bride? Watch it! It's AWESOME!**


	7. Chitter And going2themall Shouldn't Mix

VOTE ON MY POLLS. Pretty please with randomness on top?

_www. chitter .com _

-Lollypopskit

Status: touchme&die

**Feed**

# going2mall with -MonsiuorKnife !

. -Lollypopskit that's so coolio

-Blossomkit

. -Lollypopskit ... Okay? ...

-Idontknowyou

. -Lollypopskit I'm # going2themall too!

-Fiahstarr

. -Fiahstarr , WTF.

-Lollypopskit

. -Lollypopskit We don't curse on Chitter, dear.

-sybilh *

END CHITTER

* sybilh is the name of my mom's FNN account.

JANE was a very stupid twoleg. Everyday, she ate half a plastic block toy. And she thought it tasted like chicken. One day, she found ThunderClan camp, where they were trying to invent a Charlie The Unicorn video game. She freaked, throwing plastic blocks everywhere. One hit a fleeing Firestar, and he turned purple and exploded. JANE then turned into a rainbow, and Cloudtail ate her. Her last words?

'"I've got to post this on Facecat!"'

Poor JANE...

DISCLAIMER IS IN SUMMARY. REVIEW!

PS: Just so you know, I have never been on Twitter. EVER.


	8. Jane: Cry, She Died

Oh, Kitty Cat, you were not rude. There were just some mean guests (whose reviews were in the chapter and were shamed) that were being quite rude. I deleted their reviews.

**Once upon a time...**

Not. **Once upon a KITTEH!** ...Much better.

GIMME STORY IDEAS! FOR AND THEY SHALL FALL! PWEASE!?

JANE dah eevil bish was jus' strollin' along.

When suddenly she had a great fall.

And then she died.

Cry for Jane, now will you?

la-la-la-la-la-line-break

"ROARZ," said FirestarTheGaryStu.

Graystripe ate cheeze.

Tigerstar was trying to make an allegiance with Hitler and Stalin.

Randomcat was growing a Hitler mustache.

Failzalot was being failz.

Theauthor was trying to get you guys to PM her ideas. And was failing. "PLEASE?!"

Firestar was being a Gary-Stu.

Please, can someone PM me some ideas for And They Shall Fall? PLEASE?!

Mwahaha. Short chappie for you. ):3


	9. My Little Pony And Hitler Mustaches

I don't own Webkinz. Or the awesome CHUCK NORRIS. Or My Little Pony.

...

Randomcat was proudly showing off his new Hitler-style mustache when Tigerstar burst in. "I am now the king of Russia and Germany! I'M OFF TO RULE THE WORLD!" he shouted, and ran out towards the sea.

... And then Randomcat was ashamed of his mustache.

-line-break-of-death-and-kittens-

Randomly, a blue pony with rainbow hair walked through the magic teleporting door, and exclaimed," Hello dahlings!" and then looked confused. "I must have walked through the wrong door! Oh no!" And the magic teleporting door vanished as if on cue.

_A/N: Who is this pony? Old style ponies, anyone? Like in 'A Very Minty Christmas'? They had tons of movies. *sigh* And now they're gone. :(_

"But the parade! I must get back! They can't have it without me!" sobbed the pony. "They just can't!"

"FRIENDS?" asked a kitten with blue eyes. "I know where the door is... And I'll tell you if you be my friend."

"Uh.. No thanks."

The kitten flicked her tail. "How ya' gonna get home?"

"I don't know... But I've got to be looking for the way now, they'll be missing me..."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwww. I thought you wanted to stay and be my friend."

"Uh, buh-bye now, 'kay?"

SUDDENLY. The pony was trapped in a giant maze. "AHGH!" screamed the pony. "I SUCK AT MAZES! (insert lots of curses here!)"

"How do you know curse words?" boomed the kitten from a giant TV screen.

"Dunno." the pony replied. Spying the door, she galloped into the hedge. "BUH-BYE NOW, BITCH!" she screeched, and disappeared.

"Still, how does that pony know curse words? SHE'S FROM LITTLE KID MOVIES!"

_stalker_kittens_of_death_yeah_

www. internetkinz .com

Randomcat, you have one friend request. View or Ingnore&Punish ?

*selects ignore&punish*

Hitlerlikesfriends got punished. BUH!

WTF.

...

CHUCK NORRIS suddenly appears in a land of pony houses...

CLIFFHANGER!

Could someone help me with ideas for And They Shall Fall? Kinda need ideas for it.

Kitty Cat (Is that right? I'm too lazy to check..-_-) You can keep sending in the idea/shorts thing, I'll make a chapter out of them, but I think I have to delete those reviews. The ideas/shorts will have their own chapter. (maybe author's notes in it, and it will be called KITTY CAT (or whatever it is (Lazy!) you call yourself) 1, 2, 3, etc.)

I don't wish to offend anyone with the Hitler/Stalin thing.


	10. ChuckNorrisville

My rant to MyLittlePony: Friendship is Magic: (NO OFFENSE MEANT) (The show is not bad- I just like the older ponies better.)

In case you hate guessing, it is Rainbow Dash. She never started out as a pegasus, and she was mayor of Ponyville. And Rarity was pink with rainbow (sparkly) hair. (Yeah, she was/is a unicorn in both versions) There was no Twilight Sparkle (However, there is a Lily Sparkle and her horn lighted up when she laughed and so she hated laughing (just her laughter, not anyone else's laughter) but she ish coolio) Applejack was white with yellow hair. Fluttershy wasn't a pegasus, she was gray/pink {more pink than grayish pink} with yellow/purple/grayish-pink, a single butterfly as a cutie mark. I'd give you more details, but I'm not at my house where all my My Little Ponies are.

{Pretty sure none of the cutie marks are the same in both versions}

AND FREAKING BON-BON HAD BOWTIES INSTEAD OF CANDY FOR A CUTIE MARK!

ARGH! DIE FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! YOU MESSED UP MyLittlePony World [The pegisi, earth-ponies, and unicorns all had separate kingdoms] {pegisi could grant wishes} [the very powerful {the ones with lots of magic} unicorns made rainbows to, like, bring spring or whatever]  
And, finally, THERE WHERE NO PONIES WITH WINGS AND HORNS!

**Don't own MLP or Chuck Norris. Or any of the stuff I mention as and base stuff off of.**

Then Chuck Norris became leader of ChuckNorrisvile. THE END.

...Linebreakofcoolnessyeah...

"AND I LIKE PUPPIES AND UNICORNS AND AND AND AND," yelled Tandimcat. (Lazy!)

Tandimcat got punched. In da face. Cuz she is STOOPID.

And now for your daily allotment of curse words.

" &$&##!+?= :)(=#)& 57©|[£{22!"

Thank you very much for watching.

Reader review replies

Yo mamma: I'm okay with Obama... and I find you offensive. Go away. Shoo! I am okay with black people, and 'nigger' is derogatory term for black people! Do not call black people that name! That is not nice! You wanna hear mean stuff about Obama? Talk to my grandparents, die-hard republicans!

JACK: Racist cats? Where in the world did you get that? (The idea of Hitler came from a book we were reading in school...)

Chay: Thanks.

SPJCE: MWAHAHA. CHU GET INITALS! ):3


	11. Is That A Story Line I See?

Somewhere, deep within the depths of a forgotten swamp, a-a _thing _arose. It shook the mud and plants off, and was revealed to be a cat. The cat's bionic eyes locked upon the flickering screen of a dying, sludge covered computer. Then it faded, pixel by pixel into cyberspace.

* * *

Firestar had _just _gotten a shiny new computer from the tech store. But, he was sure he had a virus, and he hadn't even downloaded anything yet! RAGE! RAGEEEE! Everything he typed went wacko when he hit space._ WTF? _Firestar thought.

Suddenly, a blue light light shone out of the computer. Firestar dropped it, screaming. Robot eyes appeared out of thin air, and Firestar lost it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Everyone stared at him as he ran out of the leader's den, screaming his head off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then a strange cat-like _thing _came out of the den. Of course everyone freaked out, and resulted in total disaster...

* * *

The cyborg cat stood there, at the entrance of the leader's den, watching the ThunderClan camp in amusement. It was a total mess out there, with everyone screaming and running around. One sensible cat had ran away to the other clans, telling each leader that **_Doomsday_** had come... I guess not so sensible after all. Anyway, everyone came to ThunderClan came, and stared. Everyone way in panic mode, screaming and running around in circles. The cyborg cat chuckled. From its vantage point, there was just _hilll-arious. _There were the panicers, the ones staring in silence at her, the staring at the panicers, and her, the watcher. She opened her mouth, and everyone fell silent. Then she spoke.

"HelLo."

* * *

**Okay, sorry guys. MWAHHAHAHAHHAH SHORT CHAPTER!**

**But, I wanted a cliffie so now Iz hz to write another one. ;-; wah! now I will get raged at! :C**

**REMEMBER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS AND MAYBE A COMPUTER! Rememerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**SIR PHINEAS, I think you will know who she is.. but I gave a BIG-ass hint about her. THERE HAVE BEEN MANY RAGES ABOUT HER! YOU WILL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Or, at least, the memes will...**

**PS I like to rant...**


	12. Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way: Dead

"Kill Ebony!" says Firestar.

Ebony says,"A poser cat! Help! A prep! Draco help me!" Suddenly, she sees Draco's ghost randomly floating around. "Noooooo! This cannot be! Dracooooooooo! Draco is dead!"

"Well that sucks for you, doesn't it?" says Sandstorm.

"DRAAAAACO! HELP!"

"Uh... He's dead..."

*Draco magically appears*

"HOLY FUCK!"

"I WILL SAVE YOU, MY EBONY!" Suddenly, THUNK! Ebony, falls over, dead, and Blossomkit lowers a smoking sniper rifle.

"Finally, that bitch shut up..." she grumbles, and walks away. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Draco stare in complete silence after her.

"And I thought killing her was gonna be HARD!"

* * *

**INTERMISSSIONNNNNNNN FROM TEH MINI-STORYLINE! :3**

**uh... I don't own HP or Warriors or ANY of that cool stuff! Or any of the lame stuff either...**

**It's 5 AM... ugh... I fail -_-**


End file.
